


That's Pretty Kinky

by ZiallsLoveChild



Series: One Direction One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Coming Out, Kind of kinky sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first time writing kink, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallsLoveChild/pseuds/ZiallsLoveChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are caught having kind of kinky sex and have to tell the boys about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Pretty Kinky

Zayn bit his lip and closed his eyes as Liam kissed down his bare chest to the one place he wanted him the most. Liam stopped kissing him and kissed up his chest to is nipples. Liam gently bit down on one of his nipples. Zayn wanted to run his hands through Liam’s hair but he couldn’t because Liam had him in handcuffs.  
Liam then moved to Zayn’s other nipples and sucked it before he bit down on it. Liam then kissed back down Zayn’s chest and down to his V- line. When he got to Zayn’s waist he looked at his hard cock. He bent down and blew some air onto it causing Zayn to bite his lip harder. Liam smirked. He then took his hand and ran his fingers over Zayn’s hard on. Zayn gasped. “Liam!” he said in a bit of a whiney voice. Liam smirked. “What?” he asked acting innocent. “Touch me!” Zayn said looking at him with lust filled eyes.  
Liam ran his fingers over Zayn again gently. “I am.” Liam said. Zayn groaned. “Stop teasing me!” Zayn said. Liam nodded and bent over and took Zayn’s tip into his mouth. Zayn head fell back and he closed his eyes. Liam licked the tip and slowly went down on Zayn. “Fuck!” Zayn said. Liam licked along the base of Zayn’s cock and Zayn moaned softly.  
Liam sucked Zayn’s cock and he started moving up and down on him. It wasn’t long before he was deep throating Zayn. Zayn’s moans got a bit louder. Lucky for them the lads were gone at the moment. As he suck on Zayn stretched his arm and gave Zayn his fingers to suck. Zayn seeing Liam’s fingers took one into his mouth then the other.  
Zayn sucked on Liam’s digits until they were nice and wet. Liam then had Zayn life his hips and he inserted one digit into Zayn. Zayn’s mouth open and he closed his eyes again loving the feeling. Liam started moving his finger in and out of Zayn before inserting another. Once he had his second one in he started to scissor him. “Yea yea!” Zayn moaned as Liam hit his prostate causing him to see stars. “Fuck me Li! I need you in me now!” Zayn said in a needy voice. Liam stopped sucking Zayn and kissed him letting Zayn taste himself. “Need to be in you!” Liam whispered into Zayn’s ear as he continued to finger him. Zayn nodded. “Yea need you in me!” he replied. Liam moved away and undid all four handcuff for Zayn’s arms and legs.  
“Get me nice and wet.” Liam told Zayn. Zayn quickly got onto the floor and turned to Liam and grabbed Liam’s cock. He didn’t waste anytime. As soon as he had Liam in his hand he took him into his mouth and began to move. Liam groaned softly loving the feel of Zayn’s tongue on him. Zayn licked all around Liam’s dick before going to the head and sucking it. He loved the taste of Liam. “That’s enough.” Liam told him. Zayn stopped sucking him and looked up at him.  
“Bed.. hands and knees now.” Liam told him. Zayn quickly did as Liam told him. Once Zayn was on the bed Liam push his top half down leaving him with his ass in the air. Liam didn’t say anything as he grabbed Zayn’s arm and put them behind his back and handcuffed them their. Liam pulled Zayn to the end of the bed and spread his legs wide and cuffed them to the bed post. He looked over Zayn’s naked body and smirked. He loved having Zayn stretched out and ready for him. He then walked over to a box that was at the side of the bed and grabbed two things and walked back and layed them on the bed. Zayn tried to see what he had but couldn’t.  
Liam walked to the front of Zayn smirking while holding a mouth piece. Zayn knew Liam must have something planned if he had the red ball gag. Zayn watched Liam. Liam then said “I don’t need you screaming for everyone to hear.” He then put the gag on Zayn. He walked back behind Zayn and stared at Zayn’s ass. He loved Zayn tight little ass and he couldn’t wait to get in him but it wasn’t quiet time. He ran his thumb over Zayn’s rim causing Zayn to arch his back. Liam did that a few more time before he bent over and licked Zayn’s tight little hole. Zayn moaned and tried to push back on Liam’s tongue as Liam started to tongue him. Liam tongued Zayn for a few minute before picking up the toy he sat on the bed.  
In his hands he held an eight inch vibrator. It wasn’t as big as him but it would turn Zayn into a moaning begging mess. He slowly inserted the vibrator into Zayn. Once he had a few inches in he stopped. He waited a minute then pushed a few more inches in. Once Zayn had seven inches in him Liam stopped pushing it in. He turned on the vibrator and heard Zayn moan through the gag. He had the vibrator touching Zayn’s prostate. Liam then grabbed one more thing. He walked to Zayn’s side and reached under Zayn and put a cock ring on him.  
When Liam did that Zayn tried to glare at him but couldn’t with his eyes filled of lust. Liam sat beside Zayn and stroked himself as he listened to Zayn moan through the gag. After a while he couldn’t take it any longer and got up and took the vibrator out and lined himself up with Zayn’s hole. He grabbed Zayn’s hips and pulled them back and he thrusted forward. When he entered Zayn he closed his eyes and threw his head back. “Fuck so tight!” he groaned. He gave Zayn a minute to adjust to being completely filled before he pulled out and then pushed back in. After a few strokes he set a steady rhythm.  
Zayn had said earlier he didn’t want soft and sweet and Liam was giving him what he wanted. He thrusting deep and hard. He hit Zayn’s prostate every time he thrusted into him. As he fucked Zayn he slapped his ass a few times. “You're going to cum without me touching your cock.” Liam told Zayn. Zayn had tears running down his face. His eyes were clouded with lust and he was getting so close. He could feel his orgasm building up and up. Liam grabbed his hair causing Zayn to come up off the bed. Zayn closed his eyes. He loved when Liam pulled his hair. It hurt but it also made him so hot and he was even closer to cumming now. Liam pulled Zayn’s hair and thrusted into him hard and fast while slapping Zayn’s ass and that set Zayn off. Zayn’s eyes closed and shuddered and tensed his muscles and thew his ass back on Liam as he came without his cock being touched. Liam continued to fuck Zayn through his orgasm.  
When Zayn tightened around him Liam thrusted a few more times before he orgasmed and shot his load deep into Zayn’s ass. As they both came down from the high Liam pulled out of Zayn and kissed Zayn’s back. He undid the handcuffs and took out the gag and kissed Zayn. “I love you!” He told him. “Love you to.” Zayn said. Liam got up and went and got something to clean them up with. When he walked back into the room Zayn was almost asleep. He cleaned them both off then got in bed with Zayn and wrapped his arm around him. “Sleep babe.” he told Zayn and kissed his head. Zayn nodded and closed his eyes.  
Liam glanced over at the table and saw his cell screen on. He had a text from Louis. He opened it and his mouth fell open. The text said “Maybe next time you should lock the door when you decide to have kinky ass sex with Zayn.. Niall, Harry and I decided to come and see if you and Zayn wanted to get some food with us and instead we walk in on you deep into Zayn and Zayn all tied up..” Liam didn’t know what to say. After a minute he text Louis back and said “Yea.. we’re together.. but you and the others better never mention what y'all saw to Zayn.. because you do and it won’t be good.” he then put his cell down deciding not to wait for a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you see any mistakes. I don't have a beta and I don't catch all of them. Thanks lovelies!


End file.
